


Dinner conversations

by Naiyah28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, It’s a mess, No Romance, One Shot, Written before season 7, canon divergence I guess, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: Keith does not want to be dragged to another dinner party to celebrate Shiro’s trip to Kerberos but when the Holts invite them over he has to come.It’s better then the summary I swear.





	Dinner conversations

Keith wasn’t sure why he was here. Sure he cared about Shiro and supported him no matter what, but a dinner party really. Shiro was leaving so soon. He’d have weeks with Matt and Matt’s dad why did they have to go for dinner.

It’s not that he didn’t like Matt. No he was probably his closest friend apart from Shiro (not hard competition seeing as they were is only two friends) but inviting both of them round for dinner was slightly overkill. The only thing that made this decent was he finally had the chance to try Matt’s mom’s amazing food. Or at least it was amazing according to Shiro. Keith new it was hard for Shiro to find any food amazing; he was the fussiest eater Keith had ever met. 

“Are you okay” Keith quickly turned at the sound of Shiro’s voice. He answered with a simple nod. Shiro opened his mouth to reply when the door was swung open and Keith came face to face with Matt’s mom. 

She was struggling with a dog who pulled against her; desperate to meet the new face before him. “Bae Bae stop that.” She looked up at both of them giving a quick smile “Sorry about Bae Bae, he’s easily excited. He can’t do any damage though. Come in.”

Keith stepped into the house and was welcomed by a sense of comfort. A few paintings were nailed to the beige wall and the hardwood reminded him of the cabin. Coleen was shouting up the stars for Matt to come down. Bae Bae was running around Keith obviously expecting to be stroked. He chuckled at this, Keith always loved animals so he gave up and gave Bae Bae the fuss he wanted.

At the sound of footsteps Keith looked up and saw Matt. His light brown hair was a mess and he still wore his glasses even after the surgery. Maybe he was waiting to fully recover or it was just for aesthetic. You could never be a hundred percent sure with Matt

“Hey guys,” Matt was giving them a goofy grin. “Sorry I wasn’t down stairs to let you in. How’s it going?” Matt was half focusing on the conversation while also checking the stairs every minute or so. 

“Where’s Katie? I thought you said she would be in today” Shiro asked. He’d noticed Matt’s split attention as well but had put two and two together. He was waiting to introduce Keith to Katie

“She’s in. Mom made sure of that but I thought she’d be down by now.” Matt pushed his glasses up his nose before turning to call for his sister. “Pidge, can you come down stairs?” 

“I’m busy. Call me down when dinners done.” It was a blunt answer to the question. Katie had probably forgotten people were coming or didn’t care. When she got invested in a project you had to do a lot to get her attention away from it. Matt would be surprised if she came down for dinner at all.

It dawned on Matt that they were all standing in the hallway. He moved them into the living room to continue their conversation in seats. Keith had given up on trying to join in the conversation. He wasn’t sure how but Shiro and Matt had managed to get into an argument about who would be who in different situations. 

They were still in the midst of the argument when Matt’s mom told them to call Katie down. To avoid them full out fighting during dinner Keith had to say Shiro was right which got him the cold shoulder from Matt. 

They were lead into the dining room were Coleen was putting food onto each plate. Keith took his seat next to Shiro who was already drooling over the food in front of him. Keith wasn’t sure if he was over reacting. Matt came in followed by someone who reminded him of the time they used the app to see themselves as girls. Her hair and eyes were slightly darker sure but apart from that they were identical.

“Pi-“ She shot a dirty look at Matt “I mean Katie you remember Shiro and this is Keith.” She gave them half hearted hellos before sitting down and looking at the food on her plate. Sam Holt was already tucking into the meal and Shiro wasn’t far behind him.

Keith played with his food for a bit before deciding to try it. He took a small forkful of the ... What even was this, and took a bite. Before he new it the first bite had become his tenth and he was already half way through the meal. It was actual perfection. He hardly picked up on the conversation until Shiro elbowed him and waited for him to say something.

“I’m sorry... What were you saying?” Keith stumbled over the words.

“Mom was just asking what your job at Garrisons was.” Matt answered. 

“Oh. I’m a pilot. Well I’m hoping to be one anyway” Keith replied looking at Coleen apologetically.

“Are you any good?” He spun round to face Katie.

“Katie” 

“What, it’s a genuine question. I just wanted to know what I might be up against in the future.” She faced him and repeated “Are you any good?”

“I’m okay I guess. I’m good at the simulators but the rest of my crew is kind of crappy.” He got a snort from Katie before realizing what he said.

“Keith, language” Shiro was quick to react “Also don’t be modest. You beat all the records on that simulator. You’re probably the best fighter pilot we’ve got at the Garrison.”

Keith blushed softly and focused on his food again. Every so often he’d chime in with a remark or added a bit that Matt or Shiro had forgotten in a story. After dinner was over Katie disappeared up stairs again and everyone went back to their past discussions. For Keith this meant sitting their and taking in everything about the house.

Keith didn’t mean to let it show but his boredom became obvious to Shiro who asked if the three of them could go upstairs. Matt’s parents agreed and the boys made there way to Matt’s bedroom. There Keith sat on the bed and surveyed the room. Posters were stuck on the wall containing different Animes and bands. The floor was littered with sweet rappers and unneeded sheets of paper that the Garrison forced them to take back. You could barely see the floor underneath all the mess. His desk was piled high with books that Matt had taken out his suitcase but hadn’t put back into their rightful place.

Keith stood up and made his way to the door telling the other two he needed the loo as he made his way out towards the corridor. And looked at the rooms in front of him. He opened the one closest to him and was met with Katie staring at him. She was on her computer and had about twenty pieces of paper next to her. Keith also didn’t miss the pile of money behind her which she had obviously been counting before he entered the room. 

Keith raised an eyebrow at all of this trying to work out what the girl was up to. “What are you doing in here?” She shot him an accusing stare before standing up to make sure there wasn’t anyone behind him.

“I was going to the toilet but I’m more interested in what you’re doing.” He looked at her set up, “Are you selling drugs or -“

She scoffed “If homework is your word for drugs then sure.” Keith didn’t say anything. He had seen this happen to other people before. People paying smarter kids to do their homework for them. It always ended with the kid in trouble for stopping people from doing their own work.

Keith looked at her a smirk forming on her face “Well they think I’m doing their homework for them. I’m getting payed to do their homework but they never said what grade they wanted. Also It’s the exact same project for each of them showing that they cheated. I’ve also avoided saying who actually is writing the papers. I had them leave the money and their name somewhere so it couldn’t be tracked down to me. I got five dollars for each of these and get to avoid those assholes after school. They’ll be in detention all this week.” She chuckled before turning towards Keith.

“You’re an actual genius you do know that” Keith wasn’t one to give out compliments easily but she deserved it. To have put all this together to get back at some people and make money out of it was truly brilliant. 

She looked up at him “I’ve been told. My mom says I could rule the world if I tried but I’d prefer to go to space. That’s why I’ve wanted to join the Garrison since Matt first heard about it. I don’t know what job I’d do, probably communication but I can’t wait to get there.”

“When are you getting the news about getting in?” Keith honestly wanted to now. If he could he’d get Iverson to swap her for the communications officer in his crew. This girl was going to be truly talented in the future, he new it. 

“I find out in a few weeks. A bit after Matt and Shiro are scheduled to get back from Kerberos.” Her eyes had started to twinkle with excitement. He new the feeling of suspense that made you slowly more self doubting would come in the next two weeks but he was certain she would get in. 

He started to talk about all the different things you could do at the Garrison. All the different classes, the people, the food (although he had to mention that none of the food at the Garrison compared to her moms cooking. He some how ended sitting on her desk seat with her on the bed talking about conspiracy theories and things they do in their spare time. Katie was a very skilled hacker who has warned the government many times to up their defenses after hacking in on multiple occasions.

After awhile Shiro started to wonder where Keith was. No one can take a shit for a full half an hour. He and Matt searched the whole house that Keith could plausibly be in. Eventually they gave up on plausibility and tried Katie’s room where they were both surprised to see the two laughing. They closed the door as softly as possible. Why ruin the conversation between the two?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess. It is my first fic and is utter hell. I don’t even know where the idea came from but who cares. I did enjoy writing it and can’t wait for season 7. I am going to die. I can tell.


End file.
